


The Definitely-Not-a-Diary of Wally West

by Novelyst



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Diary/Journal, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novelyst/pseuds/Novelyst
Summary: The Wall-man's got hobbies. He reads comics and watches movies, and maybe he occasionally looks at pictures of women with less clothing than would be considered 'socially acceptable'. In most ways, he's your average fifteen-year-old. He might also be a super-hero on the side - it's no big thing, for him, still he's technically not supposed to tell you that. But, y'know, there's 'no one must know,' and then there's **NO ONE MUST KNOW.** Because Wally doesn't have a diary. Certainly not. Not a page in his house holds any ink that could possibly be seen as an effeminate expression of frustration brought on by the lack of an emotional outlet that he may-or-may-not have. And - just hypothetically speaking - even if such a thing were to exist - ridiculous, right? - not a single soul would ever find it.





	1. Entry #1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally writing something! \o/ So what is this? Well, it's primarily going to be a retelling of the episodes/comics from Wally's perspective (not exactly original, I admit) but as Spitfire is a favourite ship of mine, I do plan to add some elements of that, and further down the line I'll likely be exploring the emotional aftermath of Failsafe and Insecurity little more than was done on the show. I really hope I've gotten this guy's voice down. Note - lots of swearing. The writing style for this was difficult to nail - I don't like badly flowing sentences, or noticeably bad grammar, punctuation, etcetera - so it's going to come off a lot more like Wally speaking than it is writing (if it comes off like him at all!). Since the Diary entries do feel rather short to me - I've written four-thousand-ish words covering 4-5 episodes - I am going to be adding descriptive, non-diary text in later chapters. This will be in third person. If you like this, please hit me with ALL the feedback. We'll be starting with S1E6, Denial. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's someone new on the team. Wally does not like this. Not one bit.

2010/08/09

OK, so I guess I should start this thing by giving some context as to why it exists at all. First thing, this is not a diary. I do not do diaries. I am ONLY GETTING THIS THING because Dick stopped replying to my texts since apparently ‘she’s part of the team now’ and ‘<strike> Speed </strike> Red Arrow wasn’t going to join us anyway’. He would’ve totally joined if not for _ her!_ So then I was stuck with nobody to rant to, and Dick said to ‘channel my thoughts into a more productive medium’ (yeah, yeah, I get it), so I went out to get one of these things.

Now, you may be wondering why I didn’t just write it up on notepad or something. It’s mostly because of the time Dick decided to  HACK  MY LAPTOP, <strike> and he found my</strike> _He _ called it a security test (“What if the Shadows manage to hack it?”) which was funny, since he didn’t actually break into any folders, except for one. It was just homework and stuff so I was totally fine but if he does it _ again _ (which I just KNOW he WILL) I really don’t want him to find anything important. So, yeah, I am not EVER keeping private stuff on there ever <strike>agai </strike>

Now to the important part – _ her _ . The _ Speedy _ replacement. Green Arrow’s niece. In essence, the worst! She’s Green Arrow’s new sidekick, apparently, but actually - WHO IS SHE? Nobody’s heard of her! Some girl just shows up saying that she’s Green Arrow’s niece and we’re supposed to act like this is absolutely not _ fucking weird _? NO WAY.

So Red Arrow shows up and tells us all about this mission we’ve got – yadda yadda, world is in peril, go save it, whatever. We get to the place, and _ she _ WILL NOT SHUT UP! Over the psychic link M’gann set up, I mean. _ She _ calls _me_ a hypocrite (I didn’t complain, dumb-ass!) and then just storms off!

_THEN_, when she's on patrol outside, she lets the ASSASSIN in! Without seeing them! How OBLIVIOUS can you GET? I guess she did alright in the fight – that only happened because the assassin _got in_ \- but I wasn’t really there for most of it. I got knocked out in the pool and then M’gann – this Martian girl who’s also on the team – rescued me and, get this, _actually gave me mouth to mouth!_ SWEET! I, uh, tried to thank her, but it kind of went wrong – I got messed up by the mind-link thing.

We sorted out a new strategy, and M’gann (score!), _ she _ , and I got sent to some spot as ‘bait’ for the Shadows. It worked: we fought, but then _ she _ just decided to run off in the middle of the fight to get in a chase. Not that I’m complaining, of course – I got some decent _ alone time _ with M’gann (if you don’t count the Shadows), and we totally wrecked the rest of ‘em. So we completed our mission, and we stopped the whole weekly bad guy thing – should be all right, yeah?

It turns out _ she actually managed to let the assassin get away! _ She ran off, away from the fight to chase a Shadow and she _ didn’t even catch them. _And then Kaldur just congratulated her! For what, being a TOTAL DRAG? Either way though, she’s with us now, and I can’t really do anything to change it, so: welcome to the team, Artemis.


	2. Entry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally does not believe in magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am surprised that people have even found this in its current state. Still, I have a few chapters ready to go, so I hope you enjoy. :)

2010/08/20

Well, I can’t believe I have to say this, but _ MAGIC ISN’T REAL. _ SCIENCE IS THE LITERAL STUDY OF THE PHYSICAL AND NATURAL WORLD. Whilst I’ve seen a lot of extraordinary shit happen, it was not and is not magic. _ Magic _ is a dumb explanation for people who don’t care about actual facts. Even if magic WERE real, science would explain it, and then it wouldn't be 'magic' anymore.

So Red Tornado’s ‘friend’ (retired Doctor Fate guy) was missing for some three weeks, and what the hell, we’ve got nothing to do, so we might as well go hunt him down, right? Well, it turns out that _ M’gann’s _ a big _ fan _ of the mystic arts, and… I tried my best! I talked up _ all _ that magic garbage – I even threw in a line about wizardry, M’gann probably loved that! It’s just so _ hard _ to _ pretend _to believe in all that crap. Didn’t help that Artemis had to keep questioning everything. I mean, she wasn’t wrong, but couldn’t she just give me a break? Let a guy woo a girl? Either way, we find a ‘hidden’ tower, answer a question, and almost fall into a pit of lava.

So, Artemis decides to out me for being a ‘non-believer’ (is magic a cult now?) and suddenly _ everyone’s _ against me. Come _ on! _ Do they really believe that shit?

Then, some kinda weird stuff happened – _ not_ _ magic, _ but weird nonetheless. Long story short, Artemis and I got into an elevator with Kent Nelson – the guy we were originally sent to track down. Fun. So… it turned out Abra Kadabra (some dumb ‘magic’ villain) _ is _ a complete fraud! Who would have guessed? Oh wait, my uncle already proved it, what a surprise! _ SO _ I called it, and Artemis got _ served. _I think Kent was a ‘believer’ too, though, since he went on about the whole Order and Chaos stuff, but hey, you can’t blame the guy – he’s 106!

Then, some _ weirder _ shit happened. We got out of the elevator, the dude hit a huge bell with his walking stick, and he and I just… stepped right through it. We ended up on the roof of the tower, and I _ think _there was some zeta radiation at work but I can’t really be sure. The ‘helmet of Fate’ was there. This other kid – Klarion, I think? – followed us, and then… he blasted Nelson.

I had to do it. Holy hell am I never doing it again but I had to. Nelson was old, really old and he – he died. The rest of the team was in trouble too – and I just felt so fucking useless. I didn’t get this shit. I run; I’m not a fucking wizard. I can’t step through bells and I just… I _ don’t do magic_. So I put on the helmet.

The moment I put it on, it was like I blacked out and regained consciousness all in a second. I wasn’t in my body, though - I was just a projection of me. And I was somewhere, but that place was_ nowhere, _ literally a void. It sounds, just, completely insane now that I’m writing it down but I can’t put it any other way. And then Kent was there. It was so surreal – he tells me we’re actually inside the _ helmet _ , and then he shows me _ me. _ But it’s not me, because it’s Doctor Fate, except he’s using _ my body. _It’s so trippy watching yourself without being… yourself.

Doctor Fate fights with the witch-kid, but whenever _ he _ gets hit, _ I _ get hurt! Well, my body does. Either way - how is that fair? It is actually a pretty neat fight, though – whole bunch of beams. He shoots the cat (who the hell brings their _ cat _ to a _ battle? _ ) which apparently upsets Klarion enough for him to run away, and I guess we win? Fate also helps the rest of the team out against Abra Kadabra by… stripping him down to his underwear? Yeah, I didn’t see that one coming. So – this is the point where the helmet comes off, right? Where I get my own body back? But no. He - I just stand there. He doesn’t move. I’m not getting my body back. This FUCK is going to control ME for the rest of my life. I’m going to stay _ stuck _ in the helmet _ forever _and he’s not going to let me go.

So, it turns out that Doctor Fate was actually pretty pissed that the helmet hadn’t been worn in a while (65 years, fair enough). Kent Nelson manages to convince Nabu – that’s Doctor Fate’s name, by the way – to let me go on the condition that I find someone new to wear the helmet. Yes, _ as fucking if. _No way am I letting _anyone _give up their life to some 'Lord of Order'.

But yeah. Everything’s OK. I’m going to be fine. A deal has been made. Just before I go, though, Kent Nelson, the recently deceased 106 year old man, basically tells me to get a girlfriend.

It was sad though – his death, I mean. He had a pocket watch with a picture of his wife – Inza – in it, and he says he’s going to be with her. I might not believe it, but I sure hope he gets to see her again. I'm going to miss that guy.

At least I got a neat souvenir.


	3. Entry #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's four in the morning. Wally has no idea what he's doing. He's really glad he doesn't have school tomorrow.

2010/08/20

I just invited M’gann to go out with me to a _ magic show _ – y’know, ‘cause she _ likes _ magic! ...and she invited the entire team. COME ON! Am I ever going to catch a break with this girl? Dick is being a dick as usual, because of _ course _ he fucking knows that I was trying to go on a date with her and of _ course _he’ll take any opportunity to fuck up my chances. Thank god he doesn’t go to my high school.


	4. Entry #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long day.

2010/08/21

It was Kent’s funeral today. He was buried next to Inza. I hope that he can find her again.

I think Artemis was arrested.


	5. Entry #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally has learned a valuable lesson: do not fall for a shape-shifter.

2010/08/27

This was one of the hardest losses we’ve had in a while. Maybe it was because Artemis wasn’t there or because Kaldur’s head wasn’t in the game or maybe it was something else, but we just got _ owned _.

Bats gave us some coordinates and a target and off we went, down into the god-damn sewers to fight a _huge clay monster._ We got a bit beat up at the start but everything was going as usual, really. It’s not the first time I’ve been stuck in the grasp of a giant beast, probably won’t be the last. I’m hoping I don’t see any more in the _sewers,_ though, or ones that look like a _living pile of shit._ There are stains where there should _not_ be stains, man. Still, we tore it up after a bit - it wasn’t hard. Wish I could do _that_ in Art class. But of course, it _reformed_. Fantastic, really.

Put on the old suit again. Boy, it’s been a while - I got used to all the tech in the new one. Ah, it was a simpler time, then, free of shoulder pads and stealth-mode. Glad I’m not going back.

We split up for our next attack which, in hindsight, was probably a shit idea. Turns out whats-his-face can morph into different people (how he changes color is anyone’s guess but I’m thinking maybe he could be changing the frequency at which his molecules vibrate to reflect different wavelengths of light) which he, of course, used to trick us after we were separated. I thought M’gann had _ finally _ come around to the idea of dating me - I mean, who wouldn’t? - but no! It had to be the unfinished pottery project. How am I ever going to make out with M’gann when I’ve got _ that _memory hanging around to traumatise me? But, yeah, he knocked me out.

I’m not certain on what happened to the others. I know that when Robin woke me up, Batman was there - he apparently tased the sucker (and saved our asses), which _ does _support my theory - Kaldur was looking kind of defeated, and M’gann and Supes were passed out on the floor next to me. I don’t think they were much luckier.

When we went back, though, we didn’t get the usual shit-mission Batman lecture, which I guess was a plus. Might be a good thing to know where we went wrong, but I guess it’s pretty clear cut for me. I probably should’ve made sure M’gann wasn’t a shape-shifting clay monster before trying to make out with her. It. Fuck.


	6. Entry #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally went to a magic show. He still does not believe in magic.

2010/08/28

So it turns out that magic shows are pretty shit. Who knew? They’re especially bad when _boy wonder’s_ next to you explaining every single one of the tricks. I’ll be honest, though, I was kind of half asleep for most of it. Fighting bad guys at four in the morning really messes with the ol’ circadian rhythm - who knew? At least the show’s candy floss was decent. And the hotdogs. And the popcorn. The donuts sucked, though – who the fuck spells it ‘doughnut’?

Artemis showed up. Still have no idea why she was ‘arrested’ last Saturday, but she didn’t talk about it and neither did anyone else. I’ll probably ask Dick if he knows anything later - _honestly,_ he lucked out being the Batman’s protégé. Guy’s always got a handle on everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, Wally probably should've seen it coming. The performers he booked were _British._


End file.
